Virus 999
by Sheezus
Summary: When you read shit like "the zombie apocalypse is coming" take that shit into mind 'cause Sherlock that twisted thought will come true and that day decided to be today. Get your gear and protect yourself, loved ones if you want to, because this shit is about to be real. Haha, finally my life has changed; it's so much fun now.


**Chapter 1: **Welcome the Un-Dead

* * *

When you read shit like "the zombie apocalypse is coming" take that shit into mind 'cause Sherlock that twisted thought will come true and that day decided to be today. Get your gear and protect yourself, loved ones if you want to, because this shit is about to be real. Haha, finally my life has changed; it's so much fun now.

Fighting my way through the school, you should never underestimate short people and their rage, if it wasn't for some restrictions, some of the living people here would be dead by now, and boy am I willingly to kill them. I'm 5 foot 3 with nothing in mind. Protecting myself only since my parents are already dead way before this, and for me, I'm more of a lone-wolf right now, it's me myself and I.

Let me explain it to you, standing on top of the highest school building I look over the view to see this country turn into a piece of crap. Smoke formed in different areas, screams heard every second, everything turned into something else. One question: why didn't the government or president warn us about this at least a few days or a week before? They fucked up real bad.

For now while I'm alone, I'll pick out every different zombie I can see and give you a description about it. Can't believe we're talking about the walking dead now.

**Deadling: **Starting off with these guys well they are hungry ones, they only go by sound, and they cannot see, smell or eat apart from human flesh. What can I say about them? They're exactly the same as those stereo-typical apocalypse games, except that if you aim anywhere at them they will die and stay down, at least that's what I've noticed. You could just stand in the middle of a crowd of them and they will not attack you, unless you make one sound to get their attention. I kindly gave these assholes the nickname of being called 'deadling' with consideration. And they're pale as fuck with blood all over, smelling and looking horrible as they could get, walking corpses basically.

**Snookies: **Now these dickheads are the ones you need to be careful about, they are incredibly fast after observing an attack which will never be pleasant. These things were zombies, until they get depressed and start picking their skin and tearing them-self apart until they mutate into an ugly looking skinny snookie and yes deadlings do get depressed. They will be fast, but they only go by sound. They attack in packs so they are never singular unless it's alone, aim for anywhere but once you make that sound, run. And run fast.

**Zom Bomb: **Okay, I'll say this once but when you're in the hands of these monsters, expect yourself to die and be eaten. These things re-transform form a deadling to these massive, tall, big zom-bombs. Luckily these dudes are slow so you can get away but they change from when a deadling or human gets scratched, bit or sneezed on from one these mo-fuckers, in a few days or week expect yourself to change. These things are violent and are like f-bombs when a bitch flirts with ya boy-friend in your face and there's nothing you want to do but murder it. Enough with that side of me, I swear I am nice, but not to some people if they push my buttons.

**Fakes: **I love this nickname, haha well these hoes aren't loyal, they will lure you in with curiosity and sympathy, when really they want to eat you and give you the most pain-fullest death ever to be. They will sound human from afar, crying their eyes out with their back to you, they're not really crying, it's more like whimpering and until they sense that you're are in their territory, you better have fast defence because expect to be gone. I will repeat that these things are not human, they'll sound like it, but they are not. A group down below fell for that trick, and I did warn them but they went in for the kill.

I guess that's all of them so far, at the moment I need to head downstairs to look for any survivors. So I'll update you soon with the next out-come. Hopefully I'll still be human the next time round. Bye.

**07/07/2107 11:40(AM)**


End file.
